Eternal Flower
by KachinoOkimane
Summary: Collection of poems about major Eon/Eona chracters. Survival in the middle of a royal war is hard, causing pain, hate, suffering, and heartache. But there are Eternal Flowers to make it through. 10 CHAPTERS, 2 MORE TO GO!
1. Voiceless

Eternal Flower

A series of four poems about four major characters.

#1 Voiceless

POV:Eona

* * *

I dream of the days long gone by,

Voiceless memories make me shudder and cry.

But with all the strength it takes me to lie,

I let my emotions scatter and die. 

Trust in my friends is all I have now,

Teachers and preachers to tell me how.

But through all the pain I sunk so low,

And I hurt like a criminal on death row. 

My hands are touched by the voice of slaughter,

Treated like the child of a shameless daughter.

Beat and bartered,traded and sold,

Taunted by people young and old. 

But the greatest virtue,the strongest curse,

Is preventing a heart from becoming worse.

It is a pressure,a burden of power,

But it has budded an Eternal Flower. 

So I spend my days lying in wait,

remembering a small twist of fate.

In healing a heart blocked up by hate,

The path is open to a brand new gate.

* * *

Hope this is to everyones liking,please read and review!

The next on is gonna be about Ido.


	2. Strained

Eternal Flower

#2 Strained POV Ido

* * *

I used to have my heart in my hands,

Now my heart is strained by steel bands.

Malicious intent meets silent demands.

Every battle is fought on hot sands.

Like the use of a drug whose effects are bitter.

The result is a foul,effective soul-splitter.

My mission first their bonds to sever,

Master leaving apprentice forever.

But chance reveals the power of a girl,

The ferocity of a dragon,the beauty of a pearl.

Showing her daring,and strength of heart,

Looking in her eyes,it tears me apart.

At the end of my days,though my mind may wander,

and my life,my love, my power I squander.

and I hide myself in shame and disgrace,

I'd kill for one last look at her scared,wild face.

But an Eternal Flower fights through my disease,

It survives any storm,iron petals in a breeze.

and soon I'll grow tired of a hopeless motive.

All I really know is I hope she can forgive.

* * *

Read and Review,please!


	3. Grace

Eternal Flower

#3 Grace

POV: Dela

Finally uploaded! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Loving grace within my heart,

I should have noticed from the start.

That every face belies a betrayer,

and hiding true love is a spirit-slayer.

I could kick and bite, punch and scream,

at things that are never what they seem.

I bide my time by playing the teacher,

while warding us all from a perilous creature.

But my soul cries out for the love of another,

like a child cries out for the love of its mother.

Alone and mistreated, at night I pray,

for my soldier to return by light of the day.

I'd heal and hurt, help and kill,

in order to fulfill my kingdoms will.

I'll teach a prince, and raise a hero,

even if our chances are less than zero.

An Eternal Flower blooms, but how?

Can love exist in our hearts, even now?

It's written in the oldest, tattered scrolls,

The steps we must take in the fight for our souls.

* * *

There's only one left, but if anyone could recommend characters for more, Ill see what I can do!


	4. Reign

Eternal Flower

#4 Reign

POV: Kygo

I decided to post it a day early! Enjoy!

* * *

My family reign comes to an end.

Danger to us our enemies send.

The Dragon will stopour enemies ambition,

Lest their foul plans come to fruition.

Wisdom comes from lessons learned,

The right and will to rule is earned.

Faith in ourselves is all we have left,

All our loyalties within the court are cleft.

To fulfill dear mothers dreams,

I will not fall to my uncles schemes.

A beautiful kingdom washed in blood,

lifeless bodies fall in the mud.

But for us a true hero appears,

nothing seems to break through her verneer.

Of the dangers around us we are always aware,

With wits and strength no traps will ensnare.

With open heart and open mind,

The path out of danger we will find.

The Eternal Flower will always be true,

When the power of the Dragon always shines through.

* * *

This was supposed to be the last one, but I've planned a few more now, so. . .

I know some of the words are hard to understand, but you can always look them up.


	5. Wasted

Eternal Flower

After some time, I dedided to add more to these.

I hope my readers enjoy the new stuff!

POV Ryko

* * *

I had wasted my life in useless crimes,

during harsher, lawless times.

Violence sparked by wars between races,

never remembering my victims faces.

I could be honest, I could be right,

I could protect you, with all my might.

I'd give you all your wants and needs,

For you to forgive my past misdeeds.

You wait for me in a shadowed room,

Both of us waiting for impending doom.

The death of a master, the rise of a prince,

and you haven't smiled ever since.

But my love for you is strong and bold,

you're the only one I wanted to hold.

Despite the terrible things we are told,

I'll love you even when the world grows cold.

As our savior, an Eternal Flower,

fights to control her terrible power.

We've had long, hard time to wait,

but past mistakes won't control our fate.

* * *

I don't know how many more I will add.

I hope that this one is good,

I had to flip through the books again to jog my memory...

This one was by request from xoxo Lucifer's Daughter, so enjoy!


	6. Whispered

Eternal Flower

Another to the collection.

This one should only make sense if you've read both books.

POV Dillon

* * *

When we were students, you always had my back,

Now even the sound of your name is an attack.

We shared all our loneliness, we whispered all our fears,

But now all of that has gone with the passing years.

We were chosen to carry secrets of the past.

I should have known such alliance would never last.

Now I am broken, and my life is failing fast.

My body and my mind feel like an evil spell has been cast.

My new master, his soul is rotten through,

and if he should ever be in power, what would become of you?

His eyes aglow with power barely tame,

His voice telling me harshly, this isn't a game.

If I had my own power, my own own Dragon art,

I'd use that new power to rip you all apart.

It's something I should have done from the start.

But now you'll never know the secret of my heart.

You could have been an Eternal Flower,

with all your stunning, haunting powers.

But I realize, you should do what you must.

And I'll just die here, fading to dust.

* * *

And there it is. I might come up with more, but...

(Disclaimer: Eon/Eona doesn't belong to me)


	7. Blame

Eternal Flower

I probably should save this for last,

but I had the idea and wanted to share it.

And who knows how many more I'll do?

POV Brannon

* * *

I always knew what I saved you from,

I always knew this day would come.

And I always knew that I ruined your life,

And you would blame me as the cause for your strife.

Out of the darkness, for the good and the bad.

The beatings and the silence, you thought I must be mad.

Despite the harsh ways I treated you,

It was the best you ever had.

After I close my eyes and take my last breath,

I can't help but think of the cause of my death.

I tried to think of ways to save you from that madman,

But all I did was decay, as you tried to do what you can.

After all the years of treating you like a child,

I only see you breaking down and running wild.

All I can do is hope that you make the right decision,

and pray my sacrifice wasn't for a suicidal mission.

I wanted to keep you my Eternal Flower,

But I could not save you from terrible power.

But long before my own end, I realized what was true.

I should've used my last breath to say I love you.

* * *

Well, there it is.

I was asked if I would do it earlier this summer,

but I put it off. After I was asked to do more,

I got back in the groove.

Thank you to the original asker,

and the one who got me started up again!


	8. Knowing

Eternal Flower

POV Rilla and Chart (Pattern in that order every four lines)

So I said I would make this double length,

But I ran out of time and ideas.

I might edit more onto it later,

but for now, it'll be normal length.

* * *

My baby wasn't like the rest,

He would never be the best.

So I hold him to my chest,

Knowing he can't leave the nest.

So I wasn't born strong,

and I wasn't born smart.

but I'm sure I was born,

With the strongest of hearts.

He can listen, and he can speak,

but we know his body is weak.

No matter what he does, or how hard he tries,

He won't be worth anything in anyone's eyes.

I know mother loves me, and I have a few friends,

and I hope we are safe when all of this ends.

But I'm scared, and all I want is peace.

And I know I'm not helping in the least.

We hold on to secrets all of our lives,

Even when threatened by egde of a knife.

The Eternal Flower, secret of my heart,

Hoping that nothing can tear us apart.

* * *

And thats it. I would like to have 2 more,

but I can't think of anymore characters.

Ideas? Please R+R!

(Disclaimer: Eon/Eona belongs to lovely Alison!

Any typoes are my computers fault, it's acting up today!)


	9. Deceit

Eternal Flower

POV Sethon

I got a review, and was SO happy about it, I went right to work on a new poem!

So here it is.

* * *

The jagged egde of our order of birth,

pretending to laugh, a twisted, dark mirth.

Until I got sent away, to the ends of the earth,

never to be warmed by our family hearth.

They knew of my scemes, knew of my plotting,

knew that my spirit was toxic and rotting.

Now I spend every sleepless hour,

boiling in my desire for control and power.

So I'll gather my brothers, muster my army,

and use them however I want.

train soldiers, build weapons, plan the attack,

And put my Dragoneye servants on the hunt.

I never expected to be thwarted by love,

and compassion, flooding the young Rat's heart,

That girl, and her ray of fiery, defiant light,

that I thought had been torn apart.

As I wind my way through, to poison their souls,

And rip their Eternal Flower to shreds,

I sow the seeds of distrust and secrets,

And plant unloving, deceitful thoughts in their heads.

* * *

It's a bit iffy, because I had to reread a bit to remind myself of the plot.

Also, to those of you suggesting Yuso, I don't QUITE remember who that was. My friend borrowed my copy of Eona and then lost it, so I'm waiting to buy the paperback when it comes out.

I have an idea for ONE MORE poem, though, but I'm waiting for reviews on this one.

Ta-ta!


	10. Rushing

Eternal Flower

POV Tozay

I don't actually remember much about Tozay, so I put in some feelings about war, and it's effects.

Hope it's still enjoyable.

* * *

Master and sailor, Father and son,

waiting forever for this war to be won.

Everything that used to be a game,

when this is over, will never be the same.

Serving my nation, my people, my prince,

I became a captain, and I've been fighting ever since.

Supporting my family, defeating my foes,

Combating the source of all of our woes.

But out of the darkness, into our hearts,

Is a fource that can rip whole armies apart.

Secretive, still, a Dragoneye girl,

sending friend and foe alike into a whirl.

Shaping a legend, her glaring red light,

Tangled in webs yet ready to fight.

Moving in a direction she feels is right.

Rushing towrds her goals like a demon in the night.

That Eternal Flower, that endless reign of love,

frees our families and neighboors, like the sun above.

And no matter how many loved ones, this war took away,

we can all recover our souls, with the new light of the day.

* * *

And, guess what? I decided to expand to 12 instead of 10!

The next one is for Vida, a character I liked alot, and the last will be... a SURPRISE.

So expect 2 more in the weeks ahead. But only if I get reviews!


End file.
